Something Unique
by TangerineChill
Summary: Draco uses something against Ginny but ends up losing himself with her unique personality.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other characters from the book and some that you recognize from the book is def. Not mine.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
"Yes professor?" Draco turned around lazily and met the eyes of his head of house.  
  
"It seems that your grades have been dropping for quiet a while know. Is there anything wrong?"  
  
Of course, someone finally noticed and Draco's predictions were right- it was non other than the sadistic traitor, Snape.  
  
"No Professor. Nothing's wrong" he replied. He turned arround and continued walking, signalling the end of their conversation.  
  
He walked towards the great hall. It was lunch time and he wanted something to eat.  
  
"No Dean it wasn't my fault, you were the one who didn't even have fucking time to spend with your girlfriend" Draco slowed down and listened to the argument at the corner.  
  
"Ginny, if anyone was to blame it was you. You can't take your eyes off other men."  
  
Draco recognized the voice. It was Dean Thomas, the Gryffindor freak. He seemed to have been arguing with the youngest Weasley, who was supposedly his current 'girlfriend', but this argument told otherwise. Of course if it was about commitment, Weasley wasn't particularly good at that subject.- No she wasn't.  
  
He had noted that the youngest Weasley was particularly fond of the boys nowadays. 'Those hormones are finally kicking in' he thought. He had finally arrived at the great hall and sat down next to Pansy Parkinson who continued to play with her golden locks, which annoyed Draco very much.  
  
"Pansy can you stop flipping your bloody hair like that? It doesn't really look good on you." He started while he took some bacon from the silver platter in front of him. Pansy whined and continued to eat her food (a piece of apple). No wonder she was so skinny, Draco wasn't really attracted to skin and bones. He chewed on his food and grimaced.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" Pansy asked. She bit the last piece of apple and looked at him. Draco swallowed and took a sip of water from his goblet.  
  
"I forgot about the Transfiguration essay that was due today." Draco said, not looking worried at all.  
  
"Oh. That's all? Merlin I thought it was actually something important" Pansy rolled her eyes and started playing with her hair again.  
  
"McGonnagal doesn't really like me though, but I'm sure I can do something about it"  
  
"Right Draco. It's not what you know, it's who you know. I know, I know, you say that too often I'm getting tired of it." Draco frowned at her and stood up.  
  
"See you later Puggy" Draco said. He winked at her and left the great hall. Draco walked towards the dungeons for his early Potion class which wasn't going to start for about 20 minutes.  
  
'Potions early morning. The smell of those draughts are addicting sometimes.' Draco thought. He walked gracefully with his head held up high.  
  
He finally arrived at the dimly lit classroom and proceeded to his desk. He stopped when he saw that his desk wasn't exactly empty. A slumped figure was sitting on it, Draco realized that it was a girl and she was impatiently tapping her desk with her quill. 'Why do girls always have these annoying habbits?'  
  
The girl turned around, she finally noticed he was there. It was none other than the little Weasley, red flaming hair and those annoyingly cute freckles.  
  
"Oh it's you. I thought it was the boogey monster. Don't bother insulting me because I am in a very sour mood this morning." She turned her back. Draco raised his eyebrows and frowned at her.  
  
"You're sitting on my desk. Get out of my desk and I won't interrupt you. And besides I don't care about your mood Weasley, because I know it's only because of your relationship with that bloke Thomas." Draco said. He glared at the lack of response from the Weasley.  
  
Her expression hadn't changed and she was still tapping her quill against the wooden desk.  
  
"Stop that awfully annoying noise and get out of my desk" Draco said.  
  
The Weasley glared back at him.  
  
"Make me." her eyes twinkled with mischief. Draco's patience was lost. He dropped his book bag and marched toward the girl.  
  
He grabbed her left arm, and harshly pulled her off the chair. She screeched in pain and started hitting the Slytherin.  
  
"Argh! you little bitch get off me" Draco said while he blocked her hits with his hands.  
  
"Miss Weasley, stop hitting Mr. Malfoy and gather your things. Make sure that essay is in by the end of the day. Now leave!" there stood Snape on the doorway, he glared at the students and headed for his office.  
  
Ginny sighed and gathered her things from the desk. Draco shot her a final glance and found her glaring at him .  
  
"There. Sit on your stupid desk, you can make sure I'm never sitting on it again" Ginny said silently. She walked out the room without a back glance.  
  
Draco shook his head and dragged his book bag towards his desk. He sat down content that he finally got to sit on his favorite desk. He moved his feet under his desk, surprised to feel something under his shoe.  
  
He rolled his eyes and kicked the object towards his side (so he could reach it), he glanced down at a small pink notebook with the initials 'G.W.' on it and the word ''Private'' carved in front.  
  
One thing flashed in his head at this moment. "blackmail' Draco smirked and picked up the notebook, and shoved it inside his bag. All throughout the class, Draco Malfoy kept his mischievous smirk.  
  
REViEW! 


End file.
